Watching HTTYD
by TearsofSpirits
Summary: the title says it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first time uploading/having a story on Fanfiction. If you want to see my other stories, go to wattpad and there my name is Tears_of_Spirits.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD 1 and 2**

**This is the movie**

_Talking with dragons_

**Future Hiccup, Astrid and toothless is called Hic, Ast and Tooth and younger one is call Hiccup, Astrid and Toothless. **

After the war with Dagur

Astrid and Hiccup was currently taking a walk down the river where Hiccup found Toothless. Before all of a sudden a light engulfed them along with toothless and Stormfly

After Hiccups first time flying with Toothless.

"Everything we know about you guys is wrong" Hiccup states before he and Toothless disappeared along with the villagers.

Author's Sancuary (My sanctuary)

Stoick and the villagers landed in a pile while Hiccup and Astrid lands gracefully to the ground along with Hic and Ast.

" WHO DARES BRING US HERE? I, STOICK THE VAST CHIEF OF BERK, DEMAND YOU SHOW YOURSELF!"

Before anyone can reply, a voice rang out.

"Well, you are here to watch 2 movies. A movie is moving pictures. I'm here to make sure no fights break out between you and the other guests. They have already sworn to not harm you once you open the door. This is also the will of my patrons."

"Who are you? Who are your patrons?" Stoick asked.

" I am TearsofSpirits. Call me Spirits. My patrons are the Fates or Sister Three." A girl came out with wavy, straight brown, light brown, black hair. (this is how TearsofSpirits look. Not how I look except for the clothes and hair color and age.) Her right eye were a mixture of dark colors outline by light colors. Her left eye is a mixture of bright colors and outlined by dark colors. Even though she is 11 u could tell that when she is older, she is going to be lean and built like a swimmer. She wore black shoes and jeans. Her shirt and zip-up sweater is black WITH SILVER SKULLS plastered randomly. All of a sudden 4 people screamed. Everyone turned to the 2 Hiccups and Astrids and gasped.

"Lets get inside first and remember. NO harm to the other side or you get severe punishments." Spirits threatened.

When they entered, the Viking glared at the dragons while the male dragons glared back and the females protected the young one playing.

"Can someone explain why there are two hiccups and astrids!?" someone randomly asked.

"I am hiccup from your time and call me Hiccup." The less looking mature of the 2 hiccups stated

"I'm Astrid from your time and call me Astrid." The less looking mature of the 2 Astrids ststed

"I am Astrid from the future, call me Ast and happily engaged to my boyfriend." The more mature and beautiful looking Astrid stated

"I am Hiccup from the future, call me Hic and happily engaged to my girlfriend." The more mature and hot looking Hiccup stated

"WHAT?!"

"OKAY NO MORE QUESTIONS LETS GET TO THE MOVIE. AST AND HIC go to where you want samething to the younger ones and the rest of you par the dragons go to the cushions. You will be able to understand dragons and Vikings in this room. So lets get to the chase." Spirits stated. Hic sat next to a more mature looking Toothless. Ast sat in the middle of Hiccup and Stormfly. Astrid sat next to Hiccup. Hiccup sat next to a less mature looking toothless. This shocked the Vikings before they were snapped back to reality by a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

The Vikings immediately snapped back to reality and faced the screen showing the movie.

**EXT. NORTH SEA/VILLAGE - NIGHT**

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a**

**lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting**

**straight out of the water.**

**HICCUP (V.O.)**

**This, is Berk. It's twelve days**

**North of hopeless, and a few**

**degrees South of freezing to death.**

**It's located solidly on the**

**meridian of misery.**

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small**

**village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.**

The Vikings showed a small smile at the sound of Hiccup's voice.

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**My village. In a word, sturdy.**

**And it's been here for seven**

**generations, but every single**

**building is new.**

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

_Is that how Berk really looks like _Thought every viking par hic and hiccup

**HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)**

**We have fishing, hunting, and a**

**charming view of the sunsets. The**

**only problems are the pests. You**

**see, most places have mice or**

**mosquitos. We have...**

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is**

**snatched.**

**CUT TO:**

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS**

**A door is pulled open... as a DRAGON swoops directly toward**

**it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots**

**through the slats of wood, illuminating HICCUP, a gangly**

**teenage Viking.**

**HICCUP**

**...dragons.**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front**

**porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour**

**out of the buildings, ready for a fight.**

_**I'm looking for a beta to help me in this story because I am having a hard time coming up with dialoge for the Vikings, hic, hiccup, ast, astrid, and the dragons. PM me if you want to be my beta.**_


End file.
